La feria de Ciudad Disney
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Porque no hay nada mejor que un buen escondite para acabar yendo a una feria de otro mundo –mal summary, ya…mejor entrar y leer xD-  PJS: Terra, Aqua, Ven y...


¡Bueno, pues vengo con otro fic del KH –más concretamente, del BBS-! Espero que os guste :D

Disclaimer: Ningún pjs de los que salen en este fic me pertenecen (copiar-pegar, copiar-pegar…¬¬)

Summary: Porque no hay nada mejor que un buen escondite para acabar yendo a una feria de otro mundo –mal summary, ya…mejor entrar y leer xD-

P.D: Quiero recordar que los hechos del BBS suceden diez años antes de lo que es la historia del KH, así que no os quedéis con cara de WTF cuando veáis aparecer a cierto personajillo (no originario del KH) al que, para no hacerle algo canijo, le he puesto la edad correspondiente a lo que tendría diez años después basándome en un juego que sale después del primero (cuando lleguéis a ese personaje, ya lo entenderéis, porque reconozco que me he enrollado como las persianas xD)

.0.0.0.

Ventus suspiró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto es taaaaaaan aburrido…-dijo, con desgana.

Estar tumbado a la bartola un fin de semana no era tan divertido como había planeado en un principio. Tendría que haberse alegrado, ¡por fin tenía un día para descansar! El Maestro Eraqus últimamente les entrenaba demasiado duro, sobre todo a Aqua y a Terra. Tal vez fuese porque, en unos días, sus dos amigos tendrían que hacer el examen para conseguir el título de Maestro y claro, él no se quedaba atrás aunque no fuese a presentarse. Tenía que seguir manteniendo cierto nivel, pero… ¡Era totalmente agotador! Además, no solo era el examen, sino que también venía un ''invitado de honor'', tal y como Eraqus les había dicho…El insigne Maestro Xehanort.

Y claro, con tal honra, Terra y Aqua tenían que dar lo mejor de sí…

Volviendo al tema que interesaba a Ven, eso de estar encima de la cama durante horas era de lo más tedioso, peor que…que…un examen teórico.

-Hm, pero tengo que descansar…-se dijo, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza, intentando convencerse-En los últimos días no he hecho más que entrenarme con Aqua y Terra, y ellos dos tienen un nivel muy alto y, teniendo en cuenta que ahora que se van a presentar al examen, muchísimo más, lo cual no hace sino empeorar la situación…

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, estirándose y rascándose la cabeza, cada vez más y más aburrido.

-¡Pero si estoy todo el día tumbado, me cansaré más! Es agotador no hacer nada cuando uno se ha acostumbrado a estar todo el día manejando una Llave espada… ¡Ya lo tengo!-exclamó, golpeándose la mano derecha con el puño-¡Iré a ver cómo entrenan Terra y Aqua!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi tropezándose, y fue al salón central, gritando el nombre de sus amigos por todos los pasillos antes de llegar.

-¡Ey, Aqua, Terra! ¡Por fin os encuentro!

Los dos jóvenes se giraron hacia el más pequeño, todavía con las armas en las manos, y después se miraron mutuamente con una ceja en alto. Aqua se adelantó y le puso una mano en el hombro al cansado Ventus, que no hacía más que intentar respirar tras la carrera.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ven? Deberías de estar descansando, ya lo sabes. Ayer casi te caes rendido en el entrenamiento.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, más recuperado, y se incorporó para mirar a sus amigos.

-¡Es que me aburría!-se quejó-Así que aquí me tenéis. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ven?-le dijo Terra, dando una estocada al aire-Entrenar, como siempre. El examen de ascenso a Maestro no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera-se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo, sonriente-. Ya lo sabrás cuando te toque a ti.

-Uhm, entreno con vosotros todos los días, sé cómo es.

Aqua le miró alzando una ceja y se echó a reír, seguida de Terra. Ven se cruzó de brazos pero, en lugar de enfadarse, se unió a sus amigos.

-Bueno-empezó el más mayor, haciendo desaparecer su Llave espada-, Aqua, creo que ya hemos entrenado bastante por hoy. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? Tierra de Partida no es muy grande, pero algo podremos hacer.

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó Ven, dando un salto-¿Y si jugamos al escondite?

Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron de reojo, sonrientes, y asintieron. Entonces, Ventus se tocó rápidamente la punta de la nariz, al igual que Aqua. Terra se los quedó mirando hasta que, por fin, cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Me lo habéis vuelto a hacer!-exclamó.

-Eres demasiado lento-le dijo Aqua, guiñando un ojo-Y ahora, cierra los ojos y ponte a contar.

Terra se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y empezó.

-Uno, dos…

-¡Vamos, Ven!-gritó la chica, cogiéndole de la muñeca y echando a correr.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente separados de Terra, el rubio se paró en mitad de un corredor y miró hacia los lados, llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativo.

-¿Dónde podemos escondernos?

-Será mejor que nos separemos-propuso Aqua-¿No crees?

-¡Claro! Entonces, iré por allí.

La joven asintió y echó a correr en dirección contraria. Ventus giró hacia la izquierda sin pensárselo mucho, intentando decidir su próximo movimiento. ¿Adónde giraría en el siguiente cruce? ¿Izquierda o derecha? ¿O mejor seguir recto? No, esa era una mala idea. Si seguía hacia delante, llegaría a los aposentos del Maestro Eraqus…Un momento… ¡Sí, por supuesto, ese era un escondite perfecto! Solo tenía que ser cuidadoso para que su mentor no se diese cuenta. Así pues, decidió ir hacia allí, empezando a andar de puntillas cuando pasó cerca de la habitación del Maestro. Sin embargo, se paró en seco al escuchar una voz algo aguda que no era para nada la de Eraqus.

-¡Vamos, Eraqus, insisto!

-Lo siento, rey Mickey, pero no están preparados.

-¡Es la feria de Ciudad Disney! ¡Habrá atracciones, y mucho, mucho, mucho algodón de azúcar! ¡Tus discípulos no pueden perderse el delicioso algodón de azúcar de Ciudad Disney! Además, Yen Sid en persona abrirá un único camino para que puedan pasar directamente allí sin necesidad de ver otros mundos. ¡Es una oportunidad única, Eraqus! Y tus pupilos se merecen un pequeño descanso, ¿verdad?

-Eso es cierto, Mickey, pero otro mundo, tan pronto…

Ventus se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación. ¡Otro mundo! ¡Y una feria, además! ¡Por no hablar de que les invitaba un rey!

-¡Vamos, vamos, Eraqus!-siguió insistiendo el rey-Quise invitar a los discípulos de mi mentor, pero se me había olvidado que ¡sólo soy yo! Los portadores de las Llaves espada necesitamos despejarnos de vez en cuando de todo lo que eso significa. ¿Cuántos pupilos tienes, Eraqus? No serán tantos.

-Está bien, lo pensaré.

-¡Pero date prisa! ¡La feria empieza esta tarde!

-Claro, rey Mickey. Te lo comunicaré dentro de una hora.

-¡Espero pacientemente una respuesta, y más si es positiva, amigo mío!

''¡Iremos a una feria de otro mundo!'' pensó Ventus, sonriente ''¡Tengo que decírselo a Aqua y a Terra!''

Echó a correr, desandando lo andado, y buscó por todas partes a su amiga, nervioso. No esperaba a contárselo para ver su reacción. Seguro que se pondría igual que él. Y, en cuanto a Terra, ¡tanto lo mismo! ¡Los tres en una feria comiendo algodón de azúcar! ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

-¡Aqu…!

-¡Chsss, el juego consiste en escondernos e intentar llegar al punto de partida sin que nos vea Terra, no hay que ponérselo en bandeja!-le dijo la chica, cogiéndole por la muñeca y escondiéndole en el mismo lugar que ella-¿Qué…?

-¡Una feria!-la cortó Ven, procurando hablar bajito-¡Un rey nos ha invitado a una feria en otro mundo!

-¿Cómo? Ven, te has debido de dar un buen golpe.

-¡Qué no, qué no! Oí al Maestro Eraqus hablar con un tal rey Mickey sobre una feria en un lugar llamado Ciudad Disney.

-¡Ven!-exclamó Aqua, enfadada, con las manos en las caderas-¡Está muy mal espiar al Maestro!

El rubio lanzó un bufido, haciendo que su flequillo se levantase un poco.

-¿No has oído lo que he dicho? ¡Holaaaa! ¡Otro mundo, Aqua! ¡Y una feria con mucho, mucho, mucho algodón de azúcar! ¡Y atracciones! Pero el Maestro no está muy seguro de querer ir…-dijo, alicaído, bajando los hombros-¿Por qué no nos deja ir a otros mundos?

-No estamos listos, Ven, pero una feria…parece inofensiva, ¿no? Hm… ¿Y si hablamos con el Maestro?

-¡Pero entonces sabrá que le he estado espiando y me echará la bronca!-se quejó Ventus-¡Seguro que no me deja ir si le decimos algo! Lo que tenemos que hacer es decírselo a Terra.

-Sí, tienes razón…Entonces, ¿dejamos de jugar y buscamos a Terra?

Ven asintió, sonriente, mientras que Aqua no pudo evitar lanzar una risita. Se suponía que era Terra el que tenía que encontrarles, no al revés. ¿Qué clase de escondite sería?

-¡Terraaaaaa!-gritó Ventus, poniéndose las manos como si fuesen un megáfono frente a la boca-¡Teeerraaaaaa! ¡Hemos dejado de jugar! ¡Aqua y yo tenemos que decirte una cosa!

Los dos se recorrieron el edificio entero sin encontrar a su amigo. El rubio se paró y suspiró, mirando a la chica.

-Ha desaparecido.

-A lo mejor nos está buscando fuera, Ven. ¿Probamos a salir?

-No hace falta.

Ventus y Aqua se giraron dando un grandísimo salto hacia Terra, que acababa de llegar a la entrada de la mansión y les miraba con una mueca extraña.

-¿Habéis olvidado de qué trata el escondite? Uno se esconde, otro le busca. Es una de las cosas más sencillas del mundo.

-¡Déjate de sarcasmos y tonterías, Terra!-atajó Ven, zarandeándole-¡He oído al Maestro Eraqus hablar con un rey que quiere invitarnos a una feria que se celebra en otro mundo! ¡Y ese rey, Mickey, es discípulo de un tal Yen Sid! ¡Porta también una Llave espada!

-¡Eh, Ven, eso no me lo habías contado!-dijo Aqua, sorprendida.

-¿Yen Sid? ¿Feria? ¿Otro mundo?-Terra alzó la vista hacia su amiga-¿Y tú le has creído? Creo que la imaginación le juega malas pasadas a este chico…

-¡Es verdad!-protestó Ventus, dando un pisotón al suelo-¡Y si no me crees, pregúntaselo tú mismo a Eraqus!

''Chico listo'' pensó Aqua ''Pero Terra no caerá en eso…''

-Claro que se lo preguntaré.

''O sí'' la joven le miró con una gotita en la cabeza ''Terra es más tonto de lo que recordaba''

-¿Preguntar a quién?

Los tres discípulos se dieron la vuelta rápidamente y se cuadraron ante su mentor, que les miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, a la espera de una respuesta. Ven miró de reojo a Aqua y a Terra, esperando que uno de los dos contestase a Eraqus, cosa que no tenían muy clara. Al final, el moreno se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso al frente, decidido.

-Ven me ha dicho que os ha oído hablar con un tal Mickey, Maestro. Dice que nos ha invitado a una feria en otro mundo.

Eraqus miró fijamente a Ventus con una mirada claramente reprobatoria y, luego, suspiró. Había pensado en no decirles nada, pero al parecer aquel pillastre le había estado espiando, dando al traste con sus planes. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la proposición del rey Mickey.

-Así es, Terra, y puesto que aquí nuestro amigo Ven me ha oído hablar con Mickey, no me queda otra que dejaros ir-se dio la vuelta, dejando caer los hombros-. Tendré que avisarle…

Ventus esperó hasta que el ruido producido por las pisadas del Maestro hubo cesado para dar un grandísimo salto, exclamando un ''¡yu-huuuu!'' que se oyó hasta en la otra punta de Tierra de Partida.

-Te has salido con la tuya al final, ¿eh?-dijo Aqua, sonriente-Aunque…-miró a Terra-creo que nos vendrá bien un poco de distracción. Últimamente no hemos hecho más que entrenar para el examen, ¿no crees?

-Supongo-se cruzó de brazos-. Ahora habrá que esperar…

-¿Esperar? ¡Ahora mismo vais a ir los dos a quitaros esa ropa y a adecentaros un poquito!-la joven les señaló con el dedo-¡Es una invitación de un rey!

-Oh, venga ya, Aqua-dijo Ven, llevándose las manos a la nuca-. Estoy muy cómodo así.

-Además, necesitamos la armadura para poder ir por el Pasaje Dimensional-dejó caer Terra.

Aqua se puso las manos en las caderas, ceñuda.

-Ventus, Terra, no me hagáis enfadar.

-Uhm, ¿y desde cuándo te importan tanto esas cosas?-preguntó el rubio.

-Ven tiene razón, no eres muy femenina que digamos-le apoyó Terra, asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¿Cuántas veces la hemos visto actuar como si fuese una chica, eh, Ven?

-¿Una, dos con un poco de suerte?

Los dos se echaron a reír, pero a Aqua no le hacía mucha gracia. Su cara se puso roja y frunció el ceño aun más. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la mansión dando grandes zancadas, haciendo que sus dos amigos se callasen bruscamente.

-¿Se ha enfadado?

-Creo que esta vez nos hemos pasado un poco, Ven.

-Vamos, vamos, ha sido una bromita de nada. ¡Aqua nunca se enfada por algo así! Además, es oficial que la feminidad no es una característica bastante notable de nuestra querida amiga…

Terra suspiró y negó con la cabeza, echando a andar.

-Iré a hablar con ella. Tú espera aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si he ofendido a Aqua, ¡quiero pedirle perdón yo mismo! Iré contigo, no quiero que esté enfadada conmigo.

-Ventus.

El chico se calló de golpe. Cuando Terra le llamaba así, es que tenía que hacer lo que él quisiera…y no había más. Punto.

-Está bien, está bien…Me iré a mi cuarto a pasar el rato. En cuanto lo arregles con Aqua, avísame para que pueda hablar yo también con ella.

Terra asintió con la cabeza y salió de la mansión con paso firme. Ven, por el contrario, se marchó en dirección contraria, casi arrastrando los brazos a ras del suelo. ¡No era justo! Él también quería hablar con su amiga. Se sentía un poco mal por lo que había dicho, aunque fuese en broma. Ella y Terra eran los únicos amigos que tenía, y debía cuidar su amistad por encima de cualquier cosa. Al fin y al cabo, ellos dos siempre habían sido buenos con él. Eran sus dos hermanos mayores.

-Espero no haber fastidiado nada…-murmuró, entrando en su habitación y sentándose en la cama, con aire triste-Pensándolo bien, Terra y yo hemos sido un poco tontos….Últimamente nos hemos metido demasiado con ella y con su escasez de feminidad…

Se tumbó, mirando el techo, pensativo. Después, desvió la vista hacia el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana. ¿Qué hora sería? No tenía que ser ya muy pronto, pero si Eraqus aun no les había avisado para partir, significaba que tampoco era tan tarde. ¿La hora de comer, tal vez?

-Pero con lo de Aqua se me ha cortado el hambre-le dijo a la ventana.

La mirada de Ventus se extravió en el infinito azul que se extendía allá afuera, ese mismo infinito azul que observaba Aqua desde la cima de Tierra de Partida.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-se preguntó la joven, negando con la cabeza.

Terra y Ven siempre bromeaban sobre esas cosas y jamás le había importado. Es más, le hacía cierta gracia.

Pero…

-Puede que, simplemente, tenga un límite para tolerar ese tipo de cosas…

Aqua frunció el ceño, volviendo a negar con la cabeza. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Ella sabía de sobra por qué le había sentado tan mal. Las últimas veces que sus dos amigos habían estado hablando sobre eso se había sentido un poco ofendida, y aquel día no había aguantado más, pero por un motivo distinto al que quería creer. No era por su ''orgullo de mujer'' ni nada de eso. Lo que le ocurría a la joven era que…

-Eh, Aqua.

La chica se puso tensa. ¡Justo, él, en aquel preciso momento! Tragó saliva, inspiró un par de veces y giró levemente la cabeza hacia Terra.

-¿Sí?

El joven se acercó a su amiga para poder mirarla mejor a la cara. No le gustaba hablarle a su espalda; si lo hacía, ¿quién vería su reacción? Aqua era tan expresiva que se podía saber lo que diría sin necesidad de que abriese la boca, pero su espalda no lo era tanto.

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes.

-¿Lo de antes? ¿La broma?

''Pues claro'' pensó Terra, confuso ''¿Qué si no?''

Aqua se encogió de hombros y desvió la cabeza hacia otro lado. ¿De qué le servía a ella el que le pidiese perdón si…?

-Tranquilo, está olvidado. Supongo que…estaré algo nerviosa por el examen. Debe de ser eso, sí.

La joven se sintió un poco mal. Era la personificación de la honestidad, siempre decía lo que pensaba sin rodeos, sobretodo si con eso conseguía hacer que alguien mejorase, pero…No podía decirle eso a su amigo o, por lo menos, no en ese momento.

Terra sonrió y le dio un fuerte apretón en el hombro, intentando consolarla.

-Ven se alegrará de que solo sean nervios. Está bastante afectado.

-Oh…Y-yo no…No pretendía hacerle sentir mal. Bueno, haceros sentir mal a ninguno de los dos.

-¡No tienes que disculparte!-exclamó el joven, alzando una ceja-Somos Ven y yo los que te debemos una disculpa.

Aqua estiró los labios en una sonrisita tímida y se dio la vuelta tras levantarse.

-Creo que tengo que hablar con Ven… ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Dijo que estaría en su habitación.

La joven asintió y, junto a Terra, se dirigió a la habitación del rubio. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, la abrió y asomó la cabeza.

-¿Ven?

-¡A-Aqua!-exclamó, incorporándose-Oye, quería pedirte perdón…

-Tranquilo-dijo la chica, negando con la cabeza mientras entraba en el cuarto de Ventus y se sentaba junto a él-. En realidad, soy yo la que te debe una disculpa. Estoy algo nerviosa por el examen…

Ven se echó a reír, algo histérico, mientras Aqua le pasaba la mano por la cabellera.

-¡Menos mal que es solo por eso! ¿Ves? Esto demuestra que necesitamos de verdad ir a Ciudad Disney. Estoy deseando que el Maestro nos diga cuándo partir.

-Aún es pronto-dijo Terra, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mirando a sus dos amigos-. Será la hora de almorzar, más o menos. Supongo que hasta la tarde, no iremos a ninguna parte. ¿Vamos a comer algo?

Ventus se tiró de nuevo sobre la cama con un suspiro.

-No tengo hambre. Hm… ¿Qué hacemos hasta que nos vayamos?

-No sé tú, Ven-empezó Aqua, levantándose-, pero yo desde luego voy a comer. ¿Vienes, Terra?

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Pensándolo mejor, creo que antes de nada me daré una buena ducha.

Terra y Aqua salieron de la habitación del más pequeño, que se sentó en la cama bostezando largamente y estirando los brazos.

-¿Y yo ahora qué hago…?-se preguntó al cabo de un rato-Ah, ya sé…

Ven salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a uno de los muchos baños de la mansión, con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Se frotó las manos, las colocó sobre el grifo y lo movió para que corriese el agua caliente.

El grito que resonó por toda Tierra de Partida estuvo a puntito de desviar ese mundo de su posición natural.

..

Terra se ajustó los puños de la camisa que su conciencia le había obligado a ponerse a conjunto con unos pantalones vaqueros y los zapatos más ''elegantes'', por llamarlos de algún modo, que había encontrado por ahí. En verdad nunca se había puesto esa ropa tan ridícula, pero por un día tampoco se iba a morir. Suspiró, dirigiendo al sonriente Ventus una mirada asesina.

-Ya te vale…No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más.

-Es que me aburría. Por cierto, ¿no estás incómodo? No me acostumbro a este tipo de ropa.

-Por lo menos tú no vas con camisa. Casi ni se diferencia de lo que sueles llevar normalmente, Ven.

-Ya, bueno… ¿Dónde está el Maestro? ¿Y Aqua? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Como si le hubiese oído, la joven apareció en la cima de las escaleras, haciendo que sus dos amigos abriesen mucho los ojos al verla. Estaba…estaba…

-¡Estás igual que siempre!-gritó Ven, señalándola-¡Y yo con estas pintas!

Aqua les miró, parpadeó un par de veces y se encogió, empezando a reírse quedamente para terminar estallando en sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Lo encuentras divertido?-preguntó seriamente Terra, volviendo a colocarse los puños de la camisa-Eso es que no sabes lo incómodo que es llevar esta ropa.

-¿Os vais a cambiar vosotros o me cambio yo?-propuso la chica cuando pudo dejar de reírse.

Terra y Ventus se miraron y echaron a correr escaleras arriba, casi tirando a Aqua por ellas debido a lo precipitado de su acto. La joven les miró ir hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones con una sonrisita bailándole en los labios.

-¿Cómo es posible que les guste tan poco estar así de guapos?-se encogió de hombros-Luego me dicen a mí...

Negó con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras, a la espera de que volviesen esos dos y el Maestro Eraqus. Se situó junto a la puerta y se dedicó a mirarse las manos enfundadas en aquellos guantes de color grisáceo. Abrió y cerró los dedos varias veces, ensimismada, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Eh… ¿Le decimos algo?-susurró Ven a Terra.

El moreno esbozó una ligera sonrisa y alzó una mano para hacer esperar a Ventus. Cuando hubieron pasado algunos minutos, le dio permiso a su amigo para sacar a Aqua de su mundo.

-¡Ey, Aqua, despierta!-exclamó, dando una palmada.

La joven dio un rebote y alzó rápidamente la cabeza, haciendo que los otros dos se riesen como lo había estado haciendo ella antes.

-¡No os riais de mí!

-¡Pero si tú también te estás riendo!-dijo Ventus, divertido.

-Psss, viene Eraqus-les avisó Terra, dándose la vuelta para poder mirar al Maestro.

Ventus y Aqua se cuadraron y observaron a su mentor, que bajaba taciturno las escaleras. Más que taciturno, parecía reacio a bajarlas, como si no quisiera ir hacia ellos. Una vez que se situó frente a sus discípulos, levantó la vista del suelo.

-He hablado con el rey Mickey y me ha comunicado que el camino ya está abierto. Podéis partir cuando queráis.

-¿No viene, Maestro?-preguntó Aqua.

Eraqus negó con la cabeza.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse Tierra de Partida-se dio la vuelta-. Volved cuando veáis, pero procurad no hacerlo muy tarde.

-Claro, Maestro-contestaron los tres al unísono.

Dicho esto, se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la mansión al patio principal, donde se ataviaron con la armadura para poder ir por el Pasaje Dimensional.

-¡Esto es impresionante!-exclamó Ventus, mirando alrededor a pesar de que no había nada más que pequeñas y titilantes estrellitas.

Al final del camino vieron lo que debería de ser Ciudad Disney. El rubio hizo una pequeña voltereta con su Llave espada y aceleró, dejando atrás a Aqua y a Terra, y en cuanto pudo, bajó de su navecita, deshaciéndose de la armadura.

-¡Guao!

Ven tenía la boca totalmente abierta. Dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, observando todos los detalles de aquel lugar. Los edificios estaban decorados con luces brillantes y carteles de la feria, había puestos de todo tipo, atracciones y por todas partes se podía oler el inconfundible aroma del algodón de azúcar.

-¡Terra, Aqua!-les llamó, dando un salto para que pudiesen verle.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron corriendo a Ventus y, cuando estuvieron los tres juntos, empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, indecisos.

-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó Aqua-¡Hay tantas cosas por ver…!

-¿Qué os parece…mmmm…la montaña rusa? Parece que rodea toda la ciudad.

Terra se encogió de hombros. A él le daba un tanto igual donde fuesen primero, más que nada porque sabía que con esos dos amigos que tenían acabaría viendo incluso las mismísimas alcantarillas de Ciudad Disney.

-¡De acuerdo!-asintió la chica, sonriente, tirando del brazo del moreno-Vamos, Terra.

El joven siguió a Ventus y Aqua, que aun le tenía cogido por el brazo, hasta la cola de la atracción. Miró a toda la gente que había, desalentado. Tendrían cola para rato.

-¿Y si vamos primero a otro sitio con menos personas? Pasará un buen rato hasta que podamos subir.

-Pero puede que, cuando queramos venir más tarde, haya más gente-pensó Ven-, ¿no?

Terra se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a su amiga, que seguía con las manos sobre su brazo, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello. El chico sonrió sin pensárselo mucho y le restó importancia. No le molestaba en absoluto.

Ventus empezó a marcar el tiempo con el pie, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. ¿Cuánto faltaba para subir?

-Por favor, pasen de forma ordenada-les dijo uno de los que manejaban la atracción.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó el rubio, contento de poder subir de una vez-¿Me toca contigo?

El chico que tenía delante se giró hacia él, y Ven pudo apreciar su aspecto taciturno y aparentemente aburrido.

-Eso parece.

-Soy Ventus. Llámame Ven.

El joven asintió quedamente con la cabeza.

-Yo soy Cloud.

Ventus sonrió abiertamente y pasó al vagón tras haberlo hecho Cloud, que ahora que estaba ya allí metido parecía un tanto nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Cloud, que no nos va a pasar nada.

Lo cierto era que el nuevo amigo de Ven era algo canijo, muy parecido a él. Aunque eso era normal, parecía un pelín más chico que el propio Ventus. Lo importante del asunto era que, en un ligero descuido, a lo mejor podían escurrirse por la barandilla, pero eso era muy improbable…que no imposible.

Ventus tragó saliva, poniéndose él también algo nervioso.

-Eh, Ven, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Aqua, girándose-Te veo un poco pálido. Y tu amigo también parece que lo esté…

-Estamos bien, Aqua.

La chica frunció el ceño, algo preocupada.

-¿En serio? Puedo llamar a ese chico de ahí.

-No, no, no nos pasa nada, tranquila.

-De acuerdo…

Aqua se giró de nuevo y se acomodó en el vagón, mirando de reojo a Terra.

-¿Tú también?

-¿Yo también, qué?

-¡Estás igual que esos dos! ¿Es que soy la única a la que no le da miedo este trasto? ¡Menudos valientes estáis hechos vosotros!

-¡Eh, que yo no tengo miedo!-exclamó Ven, estirándose hacia Aqua-¡Au!

Ventus tuvo que sentarse de nuevo debido a la barra metálica que ya había bajado y que se le había clavado en el estómago al intentar levantarse.

-No tengo miedo-le dijo seriamente a Cloud-¡De verdad que no!

El rubio se encogió de hombros, indiferente, y Ventus miró al frente con una ceja en alto.

-Eres un tanto soso me parece a mí. Por cierto, ¿de dónde…?

-¡Ven!-exclamaron Terra y Aqua a la vez, cortando la pregunta del chico.

-¿Qué pasa? Oh…Ya.

Cloud, como no se enteraba de nada, no hizo mucho caso y se dedicó a observar su alrededor, siguiendo con la mirada las vías por las que iban a circular dentro de nada los vagones. Se perdían a lo lejos, lo que parecía indicar que la montaña rusa rodeaba Ciudad Disney. Era un trayecto largo.

-Y bueno, Cloud, ¿tienes más amigos?

-Uhm…Una chica, pero no está por aquí…

-¿Y cómo se llama?

Cloud parecía algo incómodo al hablar del tema.

-Tifa…

-Ey, chicos, creo que empieza ya-les avisó Aqua, girándose levemente.

Ven tragó saliva y se agarró fuertemente a la barra de metal. Tenía las manos sudorosas y se le resbalaban cada dos por tres.

''Vamos, que has viajado por el Pasaje Dimensional en Llave Espada… ¿Cómo te va a dar miedo una montañita rusa de nada?'' pensó, intentando calmarse ''Ouuuuuh, claro…El vagón puede salir volando por ahí si damos un giro brusco y, entonces… ¡Deja de pensar en eso!''

-¿Nervioso?-le preguntó a Cloud.

El chico negó con la cabeza rápidamente, con lo que Ventus pudo afirmar que, efectivamente, su nuevo amigo sí que lo estaba. No preguntó ni a Aqua ni a Terra. Su amiga parecía estar riéndose del estado del otro, así que se imaginaba la respuesta.

Lo cierto era que el viajecito en montaña rusa por Ciudad Disney era de lo más entretenido si se obviaba el hecho de que, con un solo fallo que hubiese en la vía o en el vagón, sus vidas podrían irse al traste. Por lo menos, Ven se lo estaba pasando bien…aunque no podría decirse lo mismo de Terra, que parecía querer echar hasta la primera papilla. Cuando llegaron al punto de partida y se bajaron de la atracción, el rubio se acercó al más mayor para ver si se encontraba tal y como él esperaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Cloud está igual que tú-dijo, girándose para ver a su otro amigo, que se encontraba medio inclinado y apoyado en la caseta donde se compraban las entradas.

Ven se acercó a Cloud y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Vamos, vamos, que ya está.

-Ugh…No volveré a subirme…a un trasto de esos nunca más…

-¿Por qué no le acompañas a ver a una enfermera o algo de eso?-le preguntó Aqua-Creo que por allí hay un puesto médico…Me pareció verlo, al menos.

Ventus asintió y pasó el brazo por la espalda de Cloud para poder ayudarle a andar, ya que el pobre se había mareado demasiado como para caminar por sí solo sin caerse en el intento.

-¿Tú vas a llevar a Terra?

La joven se rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo voy a llevar a Terra a respirar aire puro. La zona del mirador del circuito parece bastante relajada, de momento.

-¿Mirador del...circuito? ¿Dónde está eso?

-Allí arriba. Esperaremos por ahí, ¿vale?

Ven asintió y se llevó a Cloud al puesto médico, aunque no sabía muy bien por dónde estaba. Aqua había señalado hacia la izquierda, pero el rubio no veía más que cabezas por aquí y por allá.

-¿Dónde estará? Cloud, ¿estás mejor?

-Ugh…Bueno…

-Menos mal que es solo un mareo, que sino…Disculpe, señor, ¿sabe dónde está el puesto médico?

Una especie de caballo delgado y a dos patas vestido con un peto bajó la cabeza hacia los chicos, rascándose la nuca...o lo que en teoría sería su nuca, claro.

-Justo detrás de mí-contestó, apartándose y girándose-. ¿Ves esa caseta? Ahí está. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu amigo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Más o menos…Gracias por la ayuda, señor. Hasta la próxima.

El caballo asintió, sonriente, y siguió andando. Ventus resopló, aupando un poco más a Cloud. No es que pesase, porque era un canijo, pero haber andado todo ese trayecto cargando con él cansaba lo suyo.

-Venga, que ya llegamos.

Y de mientras, en la otra punta de Ciudad Disney, Terra luchaba por evitar que el estómago se le saliese por la boca.

-Ya estás en tierra firme-le decía Aqua, procurando no reírse-. Si lo sé, nos quedamos abajo…

-Estoy bien…

-¡Pero si estás peor que ese nuevo amigo de Ven! Pobre… ¿Crees que habrá encontrado el puesto médico?

Terra se encogió de hombros y apoyó el codo en la barandilla, llevándose la mano a los ojos y suspirando, procurando sofocar las arcadas para que Aqua no se diese cuenta. Pasado un rato, se puso firme y carraspeó.

-Creo que ya estoy bien.

-Menos mal, estoy aburridísima… ¿Te apetece echar una carrera?

-¿No habías dicho a Ven que les íbamos a esperar aquí?

-Aquí, en el mirador del circuito, pero...resulta que la pista está justo ahí. Venga, ¿te animas?

-No soy piloto.

Aqua se rio, haciendo que Terra alzase una ceja.

-No, no eres piloto… ¡Eres un gallina!

-¡De eso nada!

El enfado del chico hizo que la joven se riese aun más.

-Pues, si no lo eres, baja y demuéstralo.

Terra lanzó un bufido, bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la taquilla regentada por dos ardillas con voz de pitufo pero, antes de pedir una entrada, se giró hacia Aqua, extrañado al no verla a su lado.

-¿Qué, te has rajado?

La chica se situó rápidamente frente a su amigo, negando con el dedo.

-No te vas a librar tan fácilmente, señorito. Por cierto, te aconsejo que vayas asumiendo ya la derrota-le guiñó un ojo-, para no llevarte luego un mal rato.

El moreno sonrió con suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veremos quién pierde…

Aqua lanzó una alegre risotada y se puso delante de Terra para comprar la entrada.

-¡Hola!-saludó Chip, dando un saltito-¡Somos Chip y Chop! ¿Qué deseas?

-Quisiera participar en la próxima carrera.

-¡Claro! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Aqua. También va a correr mi amigo-señaló al joven detrás de ella-. Su nombre es Terra.

-Bien, bien, bien, bien… ¡Genial, con vosotros dos estáis todos! Por favor, pasad y montaos en vuestro vehículo.

La chica asintió, divertida, y cogió a Terra por la muñeca, tirando de él hacia el retumbódromo.

-¡Mira, mira la gente que va a ver cómo llegas en último lugar!-le dijo a su amigo, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Tú sigue, Aqua.

Aqua le puso un dedo en la frente.

-No te enfades, que es solo para picarte. No te gustan las carreras, así que algo tengo que hacer para animarte un poco.

El joven imitó el gesto de su amiga.

-Hm, no necesito ningún aliciente para ganar una carrera contra ti.

-¡Eso es!

La chica se dio la vuelta y se acercó a los demás corredores, presentándose. Luego, hizo aparecer su Llave espada, lanzándola para que pudiese transformarse en una navecita. Terra se rascó la nuca, suspiró e hizo lo mismo.

-¡Corredores, a sus puestos!-anunció una de las ardillas por el megáfono-¡En sus marcas!

Todos se colocaron a todo correr, mientras oían a lo lejos las puertas del retumbódromo cerrarse.

-¡Tres…!

-Bueno, Terra, que gane el mejor.

-¡Dos…!

-Lo mismo digo, Aqua.

-¡Uno…!

-¡Ánimo, chicos!

-¿Ven?

-¡Ya!

Aqua negó con la cabeza y aceleró, colocándose en primera posición en poco tiempo, antes incluso de hacer la mitad del circuito. Terra enseguida alcanzó a su amiga, pero no conseguía adelantarla. Si iba a la derecha, Aqua le cortaba el paso; si iba a la izquierda, otro tanto de lo mismo…y, aunque estaba permitido, no quería atacarla. ¡Era Aqua, su amiga Aqua! ¡Y solo era una estúpida carrera!

-¡Eh, eso no vale!-exclamó al ver que su amiga Aqua daba un brusco acelerón-¡No vale ridiculizar la velocidad de la luz!

Terra también aceleró. ¡No iba a dejar que le ganase, de ningún modo! ¡Y menos cuando había dicho que pensaba quedar primero! Su orgullo estaba en juego.

-¡Y el ganador de esta carrera es…!-empezó Chop.

-Ganadora-le susurró Chip.

-Sí, eso, ganadora… ¡Aqua! ¡Felicidades, Aqua!

Terra se cruzó de brazos, bufando y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Y en segundo lugar, Terra! ¡Enhorabuena!

-¡A este trasto le ha fallado algo! ¡El Capitán Oscuro nunca pierde una carrera!

-Y en tercer lugar, Pete…

-¡Que soy el Capitán Oscuro, joe!

El moreno se fue de allí, enfadado, seguido de su amiga, que corría a trompicones intentando abrirse paso entre la gente.

-¡Terra!-le llamó-¡Terra, espera! ¿Te has cabreado?-le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

-No.

-Eso no es verdad. Mira, ahí está Ven con su amigo. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunto a él?

-Bueno, vale. Es solo que no veo bien que alardees tanto de una victoria como esa.

Aqua se rio mientras daba un pequeño empujón a Terra.

-Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto. Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo. Además, no tendría que molestarte tanto perder. Alguna vez tienes que hacerlo y, cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor que mejor.

El chico hizo un ligero puchero y siguió andando hacia Ventus y Cloud. Sin embargo, en su interior tuvo que admitir que Aqua tenía razón. Nunca le había gustado perder, pero en la vida no se podía ganar siempre…

-¡Buena carrera, chicos!-exclamó Ven cuando les tuvo delante-¡Ha sido alucinante! Por cierto, Cloud ya se encuentra mejor, ¿a que sí?-el rubio asintió quedamente con la cabeza-Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos ahora? Creo que he visto por ahí un cartel de Frutibol, o algo de eso…Me parece que hay que darle golpes a las frutas que te van tirando. ¿Os apuntáis?

-Uhm…-la joven miró de reojo a Terra y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza-Creo que aquí el amigo ya ha tenido bastantes emociones fuertes por hoy. ¿O te apetece jugar?

El moreno fijó la vista en su amiga, alzando una ceja, y se cruzó de brazos. Era evidente que no estaba muy por la labor. Aqua suspiró.

-Me parece que volvemos allí arriba, que está vacío. No tengas prisa, Ven, y disfruta de la feria con… ¿Cloud? A saber cuándo volveremos a tener una oportunidad así-le pasó una mano por el pelo-. Venga, anda.

Ventus asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, cogió a Cloud por la muñeca y se fue de allí corriendo hacia la Plaza del Frutibol.

-¡Ya verás qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar!-le dijo a su amigo, girando la cabeza para poder verle-¡Nunca he jugado, pero no tiene que ser difícil darle mamporros a una sandía, seguro!

El otro rubio esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pero no parecía tan seguro de las palabras de Ven. Sin embargo, no le importaba demasiado. Lo cierto era que aquel chaval le estaba cayendo bien.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-le preguntó cuando llegaron a la plaza.

-¡Guao, son frutas gigantes!-exclamó Ven, mirando con ojos como platos las piezas que salían de la bomba-¡Anda, y esa es el caballo de antes! ¡Señor!

Se acercó corriendo y empezó a tirarle de la manga, insistente.

-Oh, hola. ¡Hombre, pero si sois vosotros dos! ¿Cómo estás, jovencito?-le preguntó a Cloud-Tienes mejor color.

-Está muy bien, tan bien que incluso quiere jugar a Frutibol-contestó Ven por él.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pues dadme vuestros nombres y los apuntaré en el tablón! Por cierto, yo soy Horacio.

-Ventus, y él-le pasó el brazo por los hombros, con la misma confianza que tendría con Terra o Aqua-, Cloud. ¡Formamos un gran equipo!

-Pero si nos hemos conocido hace menos de dos horas…-murmuró el más chico, mirando hacia otro lado-Uhm, qué más dará…

-Se os ve que sois muy amigos, sí.

-¿Qué…? Aquí están todos como cabras-siguió farfullando Cloud-. ¿Cómo pude acabar en un sitio así?

Era una pregunta totalmente literal, pero sabía que nadie podría contestársela. Además, ¿por qué se preocupaba por algo así? ¡No era más que un crío, tendría que estar pasándoselo bien!

-Oye, Cloud, ¿qué edad tienes? Lo cierto es que no pareces más mayor que yo-Ven se rascó la nuca, sonriente-. Espero no incomodarte.

-Catorce-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-''Mentiroso, ¡pero si todavía no los has cumplido! Faltan un par de días para que los tengas oficialmente…''

-¡Oh, pues sí que eres más pequeño que yo! Dieciséis…Aunque todos me dicen que no los aparento. ¡Soy demasiado canijo según ellos! ¡Uhmf, qué sabrán!

Cloud no pudo evitar soltar una risita, diciéndose que esas personas que le llamaban canijo a su amigo no estaban tan desencaminadas. Le sacaba dos años, casi tres, y sólo era más alto que él por el pelo puntiagudo. Y, ¡bueno!, su altura no estaba tan mal…

-Vuestros contrincantes serán esos dos chicos de ahí. Cuando ambos equipos estén listos, por favor que me avisen para dar comienzo el partido de Frutibol.

-¡Nosotros dos lo estamos!-dijo Ven, situándose en su lado del campo junto a Cloud-¡Cuando queráis!

..

-Vaya, las estrellas se ven muy bien desde aquí…Pero no como en Tierra de Partida, ¿verdad, Terra?

El joven asintió, algo distraído.

-Oye, Aqua-la llamó, girándose hacia ella-, ¿por qué no me dices la razón de que te enfadases esta mañana?

-¿Cómo? Pero si ya te lo dije. Estoy nerviosa.

-Bueno, podría hacer como que te creo…

La chica sintió cómo empezaban a temblarle las manos. ¿Tanto se le había notado? Y, si así era, ¿por qué su amigo había esperado todo el día para preguntar? Tragó saliva, restregándose las palmas contra los costados.

-Pues…-negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

-Hombre-se encogió de hombros-, eres mi amiga. Me preocupa que pueda pasar algo.

Eres mi amiga.

Amiga.

A-MI-GA.

La palabra resonaba en la mente de Aqua como lo haría un gong en una cueva. Eso era para Terra, una amiga. Nada más. Nada menos. ¡Pero ella no quería ser sólo una amiga! ¿Cómo decírselo sin quedar en ridículo?

-Lo cierto es que…Uhm…-suspiró, derrotada-No puedo, lo siento. Es demasiado…

Embarazoso.

Era demasiado embarazoso.

-¡Venga ya, Aqua, que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo! Se supone que hay confianza.

La joven apretó los puños. Sabía que Terra no la dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijese, pero es que era tan difícil…

-Vale, pero prométeme que no cambiará nada entre nosotros, nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro…

Ahora Terra tenía mucha más curiosidad que antes.

-¿Crees de verdad que…no parezco una chica?

-¿Perdón?

Aqua respiró profundamente, desviando la vista y escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros, cada vez más sonrojada.

-Lo que me molesta es que no me veas como a una mu…chica. No quiero parecer un chicazo, y menos parecértelo a ti.

Terra parpadeó, sorprendido. La verdad es que nunca se hubiese esperado algo así de su amiga.

-¡Aqua, Ven y yo sólo bromeamos, nada más! ¿Cómo me vas a parecer un chico? ¡Pero si eres pre…pre…precisamente la mujer más femenina que he conocido en mi vida!

El moreno se dio un zape mental.

-Ya, claro-dijo la joven, esbozando una sonrisita y alzando la cabeza para poder mirarle, aunque fuese de reojo.

-¡Ah, qué demonios…!

El moreno agarró fuertemente los hombros de su amiga, se curvó y juntó delicadamente sus labios contra los de Aqua, que ahogó una sorprendida exclamación. No era eso lo que se había esperado, ni siquiera lo había pretendido, pero de ningún modo se arrepentía.

La chica suspiró, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que se derretía entre los brazos de Terra. No era muy profesional ni por parte de ella ni por parte del joven, pero ambos sabían que aquel cálido beso sería una de las cosas más dulces que compartiesen en la vida.

-Eso ha sido…-susurró Terra al separarse.

-Chsss, no lo estropees-dijo Aqua en el mismo tono de voz, sonriendo y acariciando su nariz con la propia-. Los chicos sois demasiado cazurros.

Terra se rio y se separó un poco más de su amiga, poniendo una mano en su cabeza y acariciando su pelo como lo haría con Ven.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡A la porra el momento romántico!

-¡Ahora lo has estropeado tú más con ese comentario!

-¡No, qué va!

Los dos se miraron y, de pronto, se echaron a reír. Estuvieron un buen rato riéndose a pleno pulmón y, cuando por fin pararon, Aqua cayó en la cuenta de algo importante.

-Ya es muy de noche y Ven no está por aquí. El Maestro estará preocupado…Será mejor que lo busquemos y nos vayamos ya a casa.

Terra asintió.

-Dijo que estaría en la Plaza del Fruti…algo, ¿no?

-Sí, pero de eso hace ya bastante tiempo…De todas formas, empezaremos a buscar por allí.

-¡Eh, chicos!

Los dos jóvenes se giraron hacia su pequeño amigo, lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

-Íbamos a ir ahora a buscarte, Ven-le dijo Aqua-. Tenemos que volver ya a casa.

-Claro, ya me he despedido de Cloud. Bueno, pues cuando que… ¡Ah, no, esperad! ¡Dadme cinco minutos!

Bajo la atónita mirada de sus dos amigos, Ventus echó a correr escaleras arriba, esperando que Cloud aun estuviese en la Plaza del Frutibol. Cuando llegó, le buscó por todas partes, sin perder la esperanza. ¡No podía haberse ido muy lejos!

-¡Cloooooud!-le llamó-No está aquí…No hay mucha gente, y le hubiese visto. ¡A lo mejor ha ido a la plaza esa donde estaba lo de los helados para ver los fuegos artificiales! ¡La Plaza Mayor!

Sonrió, confiado, y volvió a correr de nuevo. ¡Se le había olvidado una cosa muy importante!

Al llegar a la plaza, se detuvo para observar el cielo. Ya habían empezado los fuegos artificiales y el firmamento era un hermoso collage de colores y brillo de estrellas.

-¡Ey, Cloud, por fin te encuentro!

El rubio dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Ven en el hombro y se giró dando un bote, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver allí a su amigo.

-¿No te ibas ya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que se me ha olvidado una cosita muy importante…

Ventus se aproximó al sorprendido Cloud y le dio un largo pero casto beso en la comisura de los labios, sonriendo al notar que su amigo entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él de forma algo torpe, claramente nervioso.

-Bueno, pues creo que ya está todo-dijo al separarse, sonriente-. Ya nos veremos, Cloud.

Algo le decía a Cloud que eso no era del todo cierto, pero prefirió no decir nada y conformarse con sonreír como un bobo mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

-Hasta otra, entonces.

Ven se despidió con la mano y fue de nuevo hacia el mirador del circuito, con la cabeza en las nubes. No sabía qué le había pasado… ¡Había besado a un chico! ¡A un chico que había conocido hacía poco más de cinco horas!

-Eh…Ya estoy aquí.

Terra y Aqua se separaron rápidamente, tosiendo para disimular el hecho de que Ventus les había pillado.

-Bien, vámonos ya. Menos mal que aquí no hay nadie y podemos abrir un camino hacia el Pasaje Dimensional-comentó el moreno.

Ven inclinó la cabeza en ademán positivo, ignorando el pequeño detallito de que Terra aun no había soltado la mano de Aqua. No quería estropear nada.

-Bueno, chicos-dijo la joven-, es hora de irse de la feria. ¡Es una lástima que no vayamos a volver!

Los dos mayores se subieron a sus Llaves espada y echaron a volar hacia el portal que Terra había abierto.

-Dile adiós a Ciudad Disney-murmuró el rubio, mirando hacia atrás-, y a todo cuanto hay en ella.

Ven siguió a sus dos amigos, sonriendo con algo de pena.

Cloud miró al cielo, aún con una sonrisa boba en la cara, y allí pudo ver, entre miles de puntitos brillantes, una estela de luz verdusca que desaparecía bruscamente. Se llevó una mano al pantalón y sacó un pequeño objeto.

''¡Guárdalo, eh! ¡Es una prueba de nuestra amistad!''

Sus ojos reflejaron el brillo metálico de aquel objeto, dotándoles de un extraño color azul acerado.

-¿Solo de nuestra amistad, Ven?-murmuró, llevándose una mano a la comisura de los labios.

..

-Eh, Ven-le llamó Aqua cuando llegaron a Tierra de Partida-, ¿qué has hecho con el broche?

Ventus bajó la vista hacia el pecho, donde las correas bailaban sueltas por la desaparición del broche metálico, y sonrió mientras se llevaba las manos tras la cabeza.

-¡Me lo habré dejado en Ciudad Disney!

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado ^^ Y en cuanto a lo de Cloud y Ven…Lo cierto es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo narices llegó esa pareja a mi cabeza, pero ¡no me digáis que no es cuca! A mí me lo parece, desde luego xD

Espero que dejéis reviews :)

Bye!


End file.
